constructopedia01fandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Legends
The LEGO Legends Hall of Fame, usually abbreviated to LEGO Legends, is a hall of fame for famous locations, vehicles, and Minifigs. History In the early twenty-first century, it was decided that classic and famous symbols of the LEGO Universe would be collected in a Hall of Fame, where they would be remembered for all time. Beginning with the Guarded Inn in Summer 2001, it included many popular and iconic figures that were inducted every few months. The LEGO Legends, however, stopped adding new inductees in mid-2003 after the induction of Main Street and the ''U.S.S. Constellation''. Then, in the Brickmaster Magazine in 2005 published the additions of more LEGO Legends. In 2006, the Century Skyway became the last LEGO Legend for years. Inductees Summer 2001 [[Guarded Inn|'Guarded Inn']], an inn owned by the Lion Knights where knights could relax and plan the next day's adventures. First built 1986. Holiday 2001 Enchanted Island, a tropical island ruled by King Kahuka and filled with hidden treasure. First discovered 1994. Armada Flagship, the Imperial Amada's grandest sea vessel. First used 1996. Red Beard Runner, one of Captain Roger Redbeard's largest pirate ships. First assembled 1996. Gash 'N' Wash Express, a popular Octan gas station in LEGO Town. First constructed 1992. Metroliner, a classic deluxe train. First used 1991. Railroad Club Car, a popular car that can be attached to the Metroliner. First ridden 1993. January 2002 Tribal Chief Buffalo, the chief of the Rapid River Village. First seen 1997. [[Bandit's Wheel Gun|'Bandit's Wheel Gun']], a portable weapon used by Western bandits. First designed 1997. Rapid River Village, a Native American village near a cliff and the rapid river. First discovered 1997. Sheriff's Lock-Up, a section of Gold City where bandits are locked up. First constructed 1996. [[Fort Legoredo|'Fort Legoredo']], a Western fort for cavalry officers. First founded 1996. Spring 2002 Pizza To Go, a popular and successful pizzeria of LEGO Town. First created 1994. Breezeway Cafe, a well-known restaurant in LEGO Town. First built 1990. Holiday 2002 Black Seas Barracuda, Captain Redbeard's most famous pirate ship. First sailed 1989. [[Black Falcon's Fortress|'Black Falcon's Fortress']], a fortified castle of the Black Falcons. First built 1986. Spring 2003 Main Street, a popular hotspot of LEGO Town. First constructed 1980. U.S.S. Constellation, a famous ship and America's first navy frigate. First sailed 1978. March 2005 SP-Striker, a sleek spacecraft used by the Space Police. First designed 1989. Skull's Eye Schooner, one of Redbeard's largest gunships. First sailed 1993. Sheriff's Showdown, a famous conflict between the Sheriff and a bandit. First occured 1996. Mummy's Tomb, a trap-rigged temple explored by the Adventurers. First discovered 1998. Ninja Knights, a group of Ninjas led by Shogun Gi-Dan. First organized 1999. Chrome Crusher, the Rock Raiders' largest mining vehicle. First used 1999. July 2005 Yellow Castle, the first known LEGO Castle. First built 1986. Guarded Inn, the only LEGO Legend to be inducted twice. Forestmen's Hideout, a secret outpost of the Forestmen. First assembled 1988. Black Monarch's Ghost, the haunting ruler of the Black Knights. First seen 1990. Basil the Batlord, sinister commander of the Fright Knights. First seen 1997. King Leo's Castle, a grand castle of King Leo and his knights. First built 2000. September 2005 Toa Kopaka, the cold Toa Mata of Ice. Levahk, the acid-spreading Bohrok. Toa Tahu Nuva, the Toa Nuva of Fire and leader of the Toa Nuva. Guurahk, a Rahkshi with disintegrating powers. Toa Onewa, one of six rookie Toa Metru. Keelerak, the most well-known Visorak species. November 2005 Naboo Starfighter, starfighters from the planet of Naboo. UCS X-Wing Fighter, a massive model of the X-Wing. Imperial AT-ST, a two-legged "chicken walker". Republic Gunship, one of the Clone Troopers' first vehicles. MINI X-Wing Fighter and TIE Advanced, two of the first MINI models. Millennium Flacon, the pride and joy of Han Solo. Summer 2006 Century Skyway, one of the largest airports of LEGO Town. First built 1994. Trivia *The Guarded Inn is the only LEGO Legend to be inducted twice. *In the Brickmaster Magazine, an image of the Sheriff's Lock-Up was mistakenly used for the Sheriff's Showdown. *It is unknown how the BIONICLE figures and Star Wars vehicles are LEGO Legends, considering that the Minifigs of LEGO Planet most likely do not know about the BIONICLE Galaxy or Far, Far Away Galaxy.